LunaDean Plane
by wienerbutt19
Summary: no


Luna sat on her bed lazily as Dean burst through the door, carrying a large pile of clothes. "We have to get packing! Our plane leaves at six tomorrow morning. I don't want to be super rushed in the morning." Dean told Luna, comfortingly.

"I probably won't sleep any tonight anyway, I can do it later." Luna replied.

"Luna, I know this is not your style, but could we please be a little bit more organized. You surely don't want to miss seeing your grandma before she passes. And I am super sorry we are taking muggle transport, but I got a nice deal on travelocity." Dean said as he put a pair of purple jeans in their suitcase.

"Yes, I know, Dean. Thank you so much for doing all of this and coming with me. I know you had to take off work." Luna said.

Dean walked over and put his arms around Luna. Luna felt strong emotion with his touch. "She is my grandmother-in-law, it would be tacky if I didn't go with you."

"I was hoping it wouldn't be tacky if neither of us visited her. I was never close with her emotionally or physically. She lived so far away."

Luna's digital watch beeped and Dean reacted. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, it's already midnight. Feel free to wake me up if you are in mood." Dean raised his eyebrow.

Dean's alarm went off and he got up to find that Luna never went to sleep, and stayed up playing Neopets. Dean sighed but then looked over to see a week's worth of Luna's clothes neatly packed.

"Good morning, honey, would it be in bad taste to have morning sex right before we leave to see my dieing in the hospital grandma?" Luna asked as she rubbed Dean's chest and breathed in his scent.

"Honestly, I don't think it would matter, but we have a plane to catch."

"Ever thought about joining the mile high club?"

"Luna, you have never been on a plane. The bathrooms are way too small for sex. Also I don't believe you could be quiet enough anyway."

Luna blushed, and then smiled. "How come you know so much about plane sex?"

"If you really want to know, that boyfriend I had in college was a horney mother fucker."

"I just want to know if you were ever a top."

Dean replied "Luna, I have always been a bottom. You should know that. It's just how I roll."

"You know, it's been a good long time since I've had a dick in me, not since the Yull Ball! Although, not a proper one." Luna said to Dean. And then to herself "Oh how I miss those nights with Lavender Brown, she knows how to work my body."

"We can try again, I am not opposed to the idea. You are just so good that everything else would be subpar. How about after we get settled in our hotel?" Dean said.

Later in their hotel room, Luna and Dean cuddle as they watch muggle tv.

"I wish they had the Oprah Network, all that is on is sports!" Luna complained.

"It's the OU Texas game this weekend, what do you expect? Those muggle dip shits love their sports." Dean said, stroking his hands through Luna's hair.

"At least they have cute cheerleaders. I have never seen any for Quidditch." Luna said.

"It's because muggles are meat head capitalist fucktwads. Quidditch does not have cheerleaders because it's a real sport. And if you are bored of television, my butthole could use some attention…" Dean said with a netflix and chill look.

"Dean! You said we could try switching! I crave your penor!" Luna yelled.

They start making out, with Dean on top. Very different.

They start touching each other in places and Dean finally says "Listen, I have to tell you something."

Luna looks up, worried.

"The secret reason why I don't like topping is because I am super scared of pregnancy. I just fucing hate kids and I hate to get stuck with one." Dean said, shyly.

"Are you saying that we were about to do it and you were thinking about children? You sick fuck!" Luna laughed jokingly. Dean blushed. "JUST FUCK MY WONDERFUL PUSSY, GOD DAMN IT!"

"If you really want it." Dean said as he removed his pants to expose his large wiener. Luna lifted her skirt and started rubbing herself in anticipation. Dean shields his slong with a condom and slowly approaches the destination. Right as he is about to penetrate her, he stops asks "Do you think Seamus will ever forgive me? We were very good friends and I miss his company."

"Dean, you amaze me. In a bad way." Luna said as she went to the hotel room bathroom to masterbate instead of letting Dean frick her.

Dean lays down sadly alone on the hotel bed.

"Well, I shouldn't waste this large erection." Dean says as he starts to masterbate to the thought of the good times he shared with his friend Seamus. No homo.


End file.
